


List of Love

by punkcupid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: Taako lists things he doesn't like about himself when he's frustratedKravitz just won't have it.





	List of Love

It was a lovely day. Warm breeze, sound of birds singing, smell of good food wafting through the open window. Kravitz loved days like this, where he could just sit on the porch with a good book and--

"-- can't keep track of time, can't season things evenly, can't measure--"

Words like that did not belong in a perfect day. 

Placing a slip of paper in his book, Kravitz stepped into his home. "Taako, dear?"

"--can't concentrate, can't even cut chicken right! It's fucking chicken!"

Kravitz turned into the kitchen, to see his husband slamming around, shoving dishes into cupboards. "Love?"

"Look! There's still soap on this plate! Great fuckimg job idiot--"

"Taako!"

The elf in question dropped the plate into this sink with a yelp. "Krav! When did you--"

"Wonderful chef, never makes a dissappointing meal. Has a beautiful laugh, still makes my heart skip a beat."

Kravitz stepped across the wooden floor, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his husband's ear. "Kravvy, what the fu--"

"Has the softest hair and the brightest eyes. Is kind and considerate, would do anything for his loved ones."

Puttimg a hand on Taako's waist and shoulder, the reaper began to sway back and forth, ever so slightly. "Has the best sense of style, is a talented wizard, great friend, astounding--"

"Yeah yeah I get it. I'm great and shouldn't talk shit about myself." With a humph, Taako pressed his face into Kravitz's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his husband.

Smiling, Kravitz kissed Taako's head. "You're amazing my dove, don't think otherwise."

"Mhm, love you too dingus."

It wasn't perfect, but it'd do for now.

"As much as I'm lovin' this, I reaaly need to stir."

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

It'd do indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments, positive or negative, are greatly appreciated!


End file.
